


Lucky (a haiku)

by jane_x80



Series: Haikus [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s02e22 SWAK, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: A haiku on the word "lucky"





	Lucky (a haiku)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Some time ago, cutsycat challenged me to write a haiku with "lucky" as a theme. This is what I came up with.

Drowning in the blue  
lights is agony. Lucky  
for him it didn’t take.


End file.
